


Say It

by TotallyTinkerbell



Series: Bedtime Stories [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Insomnia Isak, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: Isak can't sleep but he doesn't know why.





	Say It

This shouldn’t be happening, Isak thought as he stared up at the ceiling. Tonight shouldn’t be any different than the past two weeks of amazing sleep he’s had, with little to no problems falling asleep at night, and minimal trouble waking up.

Isak had done everything the way he usually did. He followed the same schedule, logging off from his computer between 10 and 10.30, texting Even for an hour or so –or if Even was able to stay over, have sex – and he hadn’t eaten anything shortly before bed that would make him stay awake. Noora had made a batch of her amazing chocolate chip cookies, but Isak had resisted eating more than one, and he was damn proud of that.

So he truly wondered why right about now, at almost 1AM, he wasn’t yet drifting off into a nice dream. He wondered why he couldn’t find a good spot on his pillow, and why he was constantly having hot and cold flashes, removing and pulling back the duvet after every couple of minutes.

Isak truly had to refrain himself from reaching out to get his phone and checking the time again, even though he checked it no more than 5 minutes ago when it said 1.09AM, which had caused Isak to sigh deeply. This was stupid. This was annoying, and Isak was on the verge of just screaming out his frustration, however he knew that it would alarm Eskild and the last thing Isak needed was Eskild talking his ears off.

So Isak turned to his side, forcing himself to close his eyes again and he pushed himself to go to that place where he was unconscious and let his brain conjure up a dream. But that dream didn’t come, and a few minutes later Isak got a small headache from straining his eyes so much.

He then opened them again, glancing around in his moonlit bedroom, and watched the notes and posters on the bedroom walls, noticed the pile of schoolbooks on his desk, and the vile pile of laundry in the corner of his room.

It gave Isak the idea that maybe he had to get up. Not to do some laundry, because that was a lender of last resort, case of emergency situation. But maybe he should get up and make some tea. Sleepy tea, not the one that made you awake. Isak swore he had seen some of that tea in Noora’s cabinet. And surely she wouldn’t mind.

Isak took hold of the duvet once more and sighed, then letting go of it again. No, he shouldn’t get up. He shouldn’t be moving around. He should be lying in bed, relaxing. He should essentially not move a muscle, wiling his body to relax.

Yet no matter how long Isak remained still, the soft darkness of sleep never washed over him, and his headache wasn’t getting better. It didn’t help that his brain kept going over the checklist of things he did, to see if there as anything he missed.

He had spent 10 minutes in the bathroom, he had changed into his favorite sweats, he had checked which class he first had in the morning. He could check off every single thing he was supposed to do.

With another sigh, Isak turned to lay on his back again, stretching his neck muscles, sensing the tension that was still there in his body. He knew he had to wake up in less than 6 hours. He knew he was going to be tired and unfocussed in class tomorrow morning, and he knew it would fuck up his grades if he didn’t pay attention in class one month before the exams.

So Isak was really starting to stress out. He was starting to experience the same feeling of not being in control like he did in the fall last year, when he watched Even and Sonja at the party. He felt betrayed, but this time by his own body, for not being able to just let him fall asleep.

Isak snapped out of his spiraling thoughts when he heard a noise out in the hallway, and he rolled his eyes at the fact that it was probably Eskild coming home with a hook-up, and the sight of impending moans echoing through the walls didn’t make Isak get any more hope that he was going to sleep tonight.

But then he heard more noise, and it wasn’t travelling away from his door like it would have been, instead coming in closer. Then the door opened, and Isak blinked a few times in confusion.

He reached over to his nightlamp and turned it off, the burning feeling in his eyes indicating that his eyes were indeed sleepy and willing to close, but for some reason they didn’t. And now they wouldn’t either, because the light showed Isak that he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Even?”

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m… I’m checking if you’re okay. Are you okay?” Even asked, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the chair. He took off his shoes too, one by one, adding to Isak’s confusion because Even always took them out in the hallway, unless he was in a hurry.

And Even seemed rushed. Like he didn’t take the time to properly get dressed. His hair was definetly a mess, despite the fact that Isak had gotten used to seeing Even’s hair all poofy and soft, unlike his usual style. He seemed ruffled up a little, and it caused Isak to frown even more.

“Did you ran over here? How did you even get in?”

“Spare key, you told me where it was remember. And I walked over here, yes. Pretty fast, yes. But I was just worried.” Even said, then reaching out for the nightstand, frowning a little. “Your phone didn’t die?”

Isak looked over at his phone, noticed how it displayed 1:21 and he sighed deeply at it before blinking a few times, looking up at Even. “No? I think I still have some battery left.” Isak said, reaching over to his phone. Even handed it over, and Isak saw he still had 53%.

“Yeah. 53. Why are you asking. Even, what the fuck is going on?”

“You didn’t text me back. You didn’t reply when I said ‘I Love You’.”

And fucking hell. That was what this was all about. That was what kept Isak awake, what kept his brain from letting go and drifting off into sleep. What the hell.

“Faen Even, I’m sorry. I don’t know….”

Isak trailed off to unlock his phone, and as soon as he did he groaned loudly, shaking his head in annoyance.

“Damn it. It did the thing again where it does an unplanned update. I lost all of my contacts.” Isak said, about to throw his phone against the wall if only he could afford it. But considering he was hardly able to pay his rent these days, he knew he couldn’t and so he was stuck with a 4 year old phone.

“Oh my god Isak, that is so stupid.” Even said as he sat down on the bed, and Isak looked over right away, an apology spread out over his face. “I’m so sorry Ev. I’m so sorry. You were worried? You thought I didn’t want to say that I loved you?”

“I don’t know what I thought. I just knew it wasn’t like you not to say it back. You often say it first, too. So I don’t know, I… I panicked a little. I waited for like, 20 minutes and then I checked the wifi just to be sure I had reception and…”

Isak cut him off with a kiss, and then a few more pecks, putting both his hands on the sdides of Even’s face. “I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t mean to concern you.”

“It’s okay Isak. It’s okay, I know you didn’t.” Even said, smiling at him softly, assuring Isak that he wasn’t upset with him.

“How about you just let me buy you a new phone. I know your birthday isn’t until 3 weeks from now but this thing is starting to cause problems that could just be avoided if you got a new one.” Even said.

And while the prospect sounded great, Isak was reluctant to allow Even to buy him anything for his birthday, let alone something that costed several thousands of kroner.

“Even… I can’t let you buy me a phone. You can’t afford that either.”

“I can afford it more than you baby. I have a job now.”

And yes, Even had a job. He had also offered to pay part of Isak’s rent, since he was around the kollektiv so often. He had told Isak that he wanted them to get their own place when Even went to Uni, and Isak had agreed to that if he managed to get a job in the summer to save up and pay rent like Even.

So no, Isak wasn’t going to let Even splurge on him by buying a new phone.

“Can we just… can we just drop the whole phone thing for tonight?” Isak asked. And something in the way he almost begged must have convinced Even, because he sighed and nodded.

“Get undressed baby, we should go to sleep.”

And that prospect seemed like utter bliss to Isak, to the point where his eyes closed for a few seconds as Even got up and took of his jeans and his shirt.

“Alright, let’s go to sleep.” Even said as he got back to the bed, moving up the pillows a little, and then softly kissing Isak’s shoulder. And Isak smiled softly at that, sighing happily when his body relaxed against the mattress, finally, and feeling Even’s arm around his back.

“Thank you for coming over here to check on me.” Isak said, a few moments before he drifted off to sleep, and Even chuckled a little, kissing the back of Isak’s head. “It was for my own wellbeing too baby. I couldn’t sleep thinking something was wrong either.”

And so they concluded that the both of them were overdramatic lovers, who would (subconsciously) rather not sleep than go without their mutual ‘I love you’s.

"I do love you, you know."

"Love you too."


End file.
